1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to liquid crystal display apparatuses, and more particularly, to a liquid crystal display apparatus, on a common display screen of which, difference images are visible from difference angles, namely, a liquid crystal display apparatus having a so-called multi-view function.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a so-called multi-view display having a common display screen, on which different images are respectively visible from different angles, there has been known a multi-view display with a liquid crystal panel having a parallax barrier on the front side thereof. Different information (images) can be displayed on the right and left sides of the display screen by separating directions of lights through a backlight on a pixel basis (for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-78080). Such display is mounted on a vehicle, allowing the front-seat passenger to watch a TV program or another image, while the driver is checking a navigation map image.
With respect to the liquid crystal display apparatus, there is a need for preventing a real-world scene in front of the display screen from being superimposed over the screen or preventing the glare of a difference in brightness on the screen.